My Vendetta
by kickass222urmom
Summary: A murder mystery unfolds when a devastating event takes place. Taking the life of a beloved pony. When Rainbow Dash is accused of the murder, she takes on the role of Mare Do Well, and sets out to solve this mystery and clear her name. But, can she do it?


**This is a one shot story that I've had on my mind since the Mare Do Well episode aired.**

**I put some hard work into this, so please, enjoy.**

**My Vendetta**

Rainbow Dash stood over the killer, her Mare Do Well suit torn in places. The cape shredded and one of the eye slits was split down the middle, revealing a rage filled eye.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Rainbow Dash said, holding a hoof on the killers chest.

The killer glared up and smiled in pain, "I don't have to tell you!"

Rainbow Dash lifted her left hoof and slammed it into the side of the killers head, "Tell me!"

The killer let out a rough laugh, "No."

Rainbow Dash pulled off the hoof of her suit and came face to face with the killer, "Tell me! Tell me why you killed Applejack!"

**_Flashback: Night of the murder_**

The sound of knocking awoke Rainbow Dash from her restless slumber. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, mumbling to herself.

She climbed out of bed and walked towards the door, stopping to fix comb down her mane with her hoof. She then groggily made her way down stairs, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She pulled the cloud door open to reveal her long time friend, Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash squinted her eyes, trying to see past the blurriness of sleep, "Fluttershy? Is that you?"

There was silence, only the sound of the wind blowing. Suddenly, a soft voice spoke, "... Yes."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Hey Fluttershy, what brings you to my house at this time of the night? Kinda late for a visit, don't you think?"

Fluttershy hung her head, "I'm sorry.. its just, something has happened... something terrible."

Rainbow Dash cocked her head and looked worriedly at her friend, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Fluttershy looked up, tears in her eyes, "I'm okay... but Applejack isn't."

Rainbow Dash was instantly awake, "Applejack's hurt? Is she okay?"

Fluttershy feel to ground, her head in her hooves, "She's... She's... de.. dead."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall, "She's.. dead? But how, everypony loves Applejack!"

Fluttershy continued to cry, pulling her mane down over her head, trying to hide from the world.

Rainbow Dash began to breath heavily, "Where did this happen?"

Fluttershy shook her head, and said something barely audible.

Rainbow Dash leaned in, tears forming in her eyes, "Fluttershy, I can't hear you."

Fluttershy looked up, eyes red and bloodshot, "...Sweet Apple Acres."

Rainbow Dash took a breath, holding back sobs, "Thank you." She then ran past Fluttershy, towards the edge of her cloud. She spread her wings and jumped off the cloud.

She soared towards Sweet Apple Acres, at a speed that she would have been proud of. She could no longer hold back the tears, she let them flow. They rolled down her cheeks, only to be blown away by the wind.

_**Sweet Apple Acres**_

When Rainbow Dash began to near the farm, she could see that the Royal Guard was investigating the scene.

She picked up her speed, wanting to know what happened.

As soon as she landed, two Royal Guard's ran towards her.

"Nopony is allowed on the scene of the crime, we must ask you to leave." Said the first one, a unicorn.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "No, she's my friend! I want to know what happened."

They looked at each other before looking at her, "She's been murdered."

Rainbow Dash held back the tears again, not wanting to cry in front of them, "But how? Who did it?"

The second one, a Pegasus, spoke, "As far as we can tell, she was killed by blunt trauma to the head and chest. As for who killed her we don't know, all we found was..." He eyed her wings suspiciously.

She looked at him confused and looked at her wings, "What? Is something wrong with my wings?"

He continued to look at her wings, "No, nothings wrong."

She furrowed her brow in confusion, "Okay... Can I talk to the Apple family?"

They both shook their heads at the same time, "Nopony is allowed on the crime scene."

"But..." She began before being interrupted by them.

"No buts, leave now, or we'll be forced to take you into custody."

Rainbow Dash glared at them, "Fine, but I'm coming back later to talk to them."

_**Rainbow Dash's home, a few hours later**_

Rainbow Dash lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling, her mind full of happy memories of her friend Applejack. Her pillow was covered in tear stains.

She had been crying since she got back, but now, she couldn't even cry. She had tired herself out of cry, and now, just lay there, letting the occasional tear roll down her cheek.

As she lay there, drowning in sorrow, a knock came from down stairs.

She choked back more tears and steadily got out of bed. She made her way to her bedroom door, taking heavy breaths. As she walked down the stairs, the front door burst open, and in came a desperate looking Twilight. She was slightly floating above the cloud, a purple aura covering her body.

Rainbow Dash looked at her in confusion, "Twilight? Why did you break down my door?"

Twilight looked up at her, desperation in her eyes, "Rainbow Dash! You have to get out of here, NOW!"

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly, "Why?"

Twilight used her magic to put the door back up and looked up at Rainbow Dash with sad eyes, "The Royal Guard think you killed Applejack."

Rainbow Dash's mouth dropped in shock and surprise, "What! Why would they think I did it? Applejack was my best friend!"

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash's wings, "They found a cyan colored feather at the crime scene. Your the only Pegasus around here that is cyan."

Rainbow Dash felt woozy and light headed, "But... I wasn't there... I would never do that.."

"I know you didn't do it Rainbow, that's why I gave you this warning. You have to leave, Now! The Royal Guard will be here any minute!"

Rainbow Dash flew down and gave Twilight a tight hug, "Thank you Twilight."

Twilight returned the hug, "Now go Rainbow, I'll distract them."

Rainbow looked at her sadly, "How?"

Twilight put on a fake smile, "I'll just tell them you went to the library. They'll believe me, since I'm suppose to be heading this investigation." She then glared at Rainbow Dash, "Go Rainbow Dash, hide somewhere till this is all over."

Rainbow Dash nodded and flew upstairs. Once in her room, she quickly opened the window that led to the back of the house and flew out it.

When she was far enough from her house that nopony could see her, she turned. The Royal Guard had surrounded the house from all sides. She could see them escorting Twilight, towards a jail chariot.

Rainbow Dash choked back cries and turned, "Thank you Twilight, your a true friend."

_**Sweet Apple Acres, the next afternoon**_

The Royal Guards were just finishing up their sweep of the scene. They would soon be leaving, heading back to Canterlot to continue the investigation.

Rainbow Dash stayed crouched in the bushes, waiting patiently for them to leave. She had been there all night and all morning, not moving or making a sound. She had to talk to the Apple family.

After another twenty minutes of waiting, the last investigator left the area.

Rainbow Dash sighed a sigh of relief and crawled out of the bushes. She then made her way towards the farm house, staying low and behind cover, just in case a guard or two was still around.

She walked up to the front door and cautiously knocked on the door.

After a few seconds of waiting, it opened to reveal a devastated Apple Bloom. Her mane and tail was a mess, the bow wasn't even in. Her eyes was red and bloodshot, a sign that she too had been crying.

Apple Bloom looked at Rainbow Dash like she didn't even see her, "Hi..."

Rainbow Dash looked down at the sad little filly, "Apple Bloom, I need your help."

Apple Bloom snapped out of her trance and looked up at Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash!" She jumped up and wrapped her hooves around Rainbow Dash's neck.

Rainbow Dash was taken back, not knowing what to do, "Apple Bloom, I really need your help."

Apple Bloom stepped back and looked up at her, "What do ya need help with?"

"Did you hear or see anything before Applejack... you know." Rainbow Dash said, trying to not look at the filly.

A tear rolled down Apple Bloom's cheek, "Ah didn't see anything, but Ah did hear a crash. After that, Ah heard a lot of banging around. When it stopped, I went into Applejack's room.. and she was..." She fell down, crying as she remembered what she saw.

Rainbow Dash gulped, "Can you take me to her room?"

Apple Bloom sniffled and stood, "Ah guess."

Rainbow Dash followed the filly up the stairs, down a hall, and to a door with yellow tape across it.

She looked at it in confusion and looked at Apple Bloom, "Why is there tape covering the door?"

Apple Bloom didn't look up, "To keep us out, we're not allowed in there."

Rainbow Dash cocked her head and put her hoof under one of the strips of tape, examining it, "Why?"

"They said we would mess with evidence." Answered Apple Bloom from behind her.

Rainbow Dash glared at the tape, "Well, I need in there." She then used her hoof to rip down all the tape. She grabbed the door knob and turned it.

Upon entering the room, she that the bed broken down the middle and sagging downward. The window was smashed inward, like something had flown through it. But the thing that caught her attention the most, was two cyan colored feathers on the dresser. A little sign stood next to them, 'Evidence'.

Rainbow Dash walked over and picked up one of the feathers. After examining it for a few seconds, she gasped. Those feathers are hers!

She shook her head, "No, oh no, I didn't do it! I know I didn't do it!"

"Ah know you didn't do it either Rainbow Dash." Apple Bloom said from the doorway.

"Thanks." Mumbled Rainbow Dash as she put the feather back down. This wasn't happening, she didn't kill Applejack! She was asleep last night!

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

When she calmed down a bit, she walked over to the bed. She looked closely to see that the covers had been torn and ripped in places, as if a large animal had been on them.

She looked closer and saw that Applejack' hat was stuck under the bed. Her eyes began to tear up as she gently pulled it out. She then laid it carefully on the night stand.

She whipped the tears away with her hoof and made her way over to the closet. When she opened it, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She then turned her attention to the only thing left in the room, a chest.

When she opened it, she saw nothing but clothes. As she shuffled through them, her eyes caught something. She looked down at the suit that was folded neatly at the bottom. She pulled it out and gasped, the Mare Do Well suit that Applejack had worn.

Rainbow Dash ran her hoof along it, feeling the soft but strong fabric.

In a daze, she pulled on the suit, not knowing why. Once she had it on, she looked in the mirror. A sad smile played on her face, "I look just like Applejack when she was Mare Do Well."

Apple Bloom nodded sadly, "Ah miss her." She then looked Rainbow Dash over, "Rainbow, are ya going to find the one who did this?"

Rainbow Dash looked at her, the small visor over each eye hiding her tears, "Yes.." She said, not knowing why. She wasn't here to look for the murder, she had come here to find something to clear her name. But, now that she thinks about it, the one who did this may strike again.

She looked at herself in the mirror again and glared, "Yes, I'm going to find the killer. Even if its the last thing I do."

Apple Bloom smiled as best she could, "Thank you."

Rainbow Dash looked over at Applejack's hat, now with no owner. A tear formed in her eye as she picked it up. She placed it on her head, "I'll find the one who did this to you Applejack, I don't care how long, or how hard, I will find them!"

_**Ponyville, sunset**_

Rainbow Dash sat on a cloud, looking down at Ponyville. She was waiting for the four Royal Guards to pass under her. She may be wearing this suit, but it doesn't mean she can take risk.

While she was at Sweet Apple Acres, she talked to the rest of the Apple family and found out some new information. Granny Smith said she saw a large creature silently flying around the farm before the murder. But the information that Big Macintosh had given her was the most help. And after asking a few ponies some questions, she now had enough information for her first led.

With this information, she now had a hunch on who did it. But she needed to confirm something with Rarity.

As soon as the Royal Guard's were out of sight, she dived down and landed in front of the Carousel Boutique. She quickly knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Rarity, "Hello and welcome to the..." She looked Rainbow Dash over, "Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah, its me. Listen, I have to ask you something."

Rarity kept looking her over, "Why are you wearing the Mare Do Well suit? And Applejack's hat? Did she let you borrow it?"

Rainbow Dash's mouth hung open, but Rarity couldn't tell because of the face cover, "What? You don't know what happened to Applejack?"

Rarity became concerned, "Something happened to Applejack? My dear, is she okay?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, she can't tell Rarity, she wouldn't be able to answer this question, "Its nothing, but I have to ask you something very important."

Rarity shrugged and looked Rainbow Dash over again, "That suit doesn't quiet fit you, come in and I'll make you one for yourself."

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, "Rarity, stay on track here."

Rarity nodded and smiled, "Of course, what was you needing to ask me?"

"Did somepony come here last night and ask where Applejack lived?" Rainbow Dash said as she leaned in closer.

Rarity tapped her chin, "Why yes, I don't know who it was, but their voice familiar. Very familiar, I think we met her before."

Rainbow Dash smiled, so the murder is a 'she'. Her hunch had been right. But that's still not enough to go on, not yet.

Rarity looked at her, "Rainbow Dash, does this have to do with something that happened to Applejack?"

Rainbow Dash twisted around, "I don't have time to talk, sorry Rarity." She the jumped into the air, silently flying up to a cloud.

_**Everfree Forest, five days later**_

Rainbow Dash flew through the forest, dodging trees and rocks. The murder to far ahead to see.

After five days, she had figured out who it was. Thanks to some digging around ponies personal lives, and a lucky led on a eyewitness who had seen everything.

As of this moment, she was chasing the murder, who had fled when she approached her. That alone confirmed what she already knew.

She pushed herself forward, ready to end all of this.

Suddenly, she lost the murder in the dense trees. Rainbow Dash hit her head, "Stupid!"

As she flew forward, something heavy swung out and hit her in the face, making her slam into the ground. She shook her head and stood, her head spinning, "Where are yo? I know your out here!" She screamed into the forest.

The bushes off to her right side shook. She twisted towards it and prepared to charge, "Come on out!"

A heavy object hit her side, sending her to the ground. She quickly jumped back up and looked around, "Stop being a coward!"

Something zoomed past her, cutting her side in the progress.

Rainbow Dash gasped in pain and looked at her side. There was three straight lines going down her side, blood slowly seeping out of them.

Again, something zoomed past her, this time clawing her in the face.

Rainbow Dash stumbled back, her right eye slit was cut down the middle. On either side of her right eye was two cuts, not two deep, but enough to draw blood.

Rainbow Dash stomped her hooves in anger, "Stop attacking me like a coward! Come out and face me in a fair fight!"

Something slammed into her, and a clawed hand grabbed her by the neck. She was then slammed against a tree, being held up by her neck.

The clawed hand began to tighten around her neck. Rainbow Dash struggled against the tight hold, but she couldn't break free. She kicked out with her hind legs, knocking her attacker off of her.

When the murder let go of her neck, she fell to the ground, coughing.

A high pitched laugh could be heard above her, "Oh, this is priceless. The almighty Mare Do Well, at the mercy of my talons."

Rainbow Dash looked up and glared, "You will pay for what you've done Gilda!"

Gilda raised an eyebrow, "Your sound familiar, have we met?"

Rainbow Dash smirked and jumped up in the air, surprising Gilda. She twisted and bucked out with her hind legs, hitting Gilda in the face. She stumbled back, holding her face.

"You loser!"

Rainbow Dash flew into her, hitting her in the chest. Gilda gasped loudly. Rainbow Dash then knocked her feet out from under her.

When Gilda hit the ground, Rainbow Dash began hitting her repeatedly in the chest and head. Gilda struck out with her right talon, shredding Rainbow Dash's cape.

As she continued to beat her, Gilda began weakly clawing at Rainbow Dash's suit, tearing holes in it and drawing small amounts of blood.

Finally she stopped and put her hoof on Gilda's chest, "Why? Why did you do it?"

Gilda glared up and smiled in pain, "I don't have to tell you!"

Rainbow Dash lifted her left hoof and slammed it into the side of the Gilda's head, "Tell me!"

Gilda let out a rough laugh, "No."

Rainbow Dash pulled off the hoof of her suit and came face to face with Gilda, "Tell me! Tell me why you killed Applejack!"

Gilda looked at her in shock, "Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash pushed down hard on her chest, "Answer me!"

Gilda was in a state of shock, "But... I..."

Rainbow Dash lost her patience and slammed her head into Gilda's, "Gilda! Tell me right now! Or you'll be sorry!"

Gilda winced in pain, "Fine, I'll tell you. After you and your friends made me leave town, I was kicked out of my house. I was deemed a failure by all, my own family was ashamed of me. I decided to come back to Ponyville and get back at you for what you did to me. When I got to town, I asked your friend Applejack if she could tell me where you was, since you wasn't at your house. She began to tell me I wasn't allowed to see you and that she would personally beat me up if I even came near you."

Rainbow Dash took this all in, but her anger never wavered, "And?"

"I was mad at her, she wouldn't tell me where you were. So, that night I asked around and found out where she lived. I went to her house, broke in through her window and killed her. I didn't use my talons, that would have given me away. I used a book she had on her dresser to kill her. It was to easy, she didn't put up much of a fight."

Rainbow Dash was shaking with anger, "You! You killed her just because she wouldn't tell you where I was? Why didn't you wait till that night to find me?"

She smirked, "I did wait, I went to your house and took a few of your feathers. I left those at the crime scene."

Rainbow Dash looked at her confused, "Why?"

"To frame you, and it worked. Even if you turn me over, no one will believe you. I left so much evidence that points at you, there's no way you can prove your innocents. So, in a way, I've won." She began to laugh, coughing ever so often.

Rainbow Dash Leaned down, "I don't care if I can't prove my innocents, all I want is revenge. And I'm about to get it."

Gilda glared up at her, "Yeah right, your going to kill me. I'd like to see you try Dash. You don't have it in you!"

Rainbow Dash grinned, "Oh yeah?" She lifted up her hoof.

Gilda's eyes widened as Rainbow Dash brought her hoof down.

_**Everfree Forest, four minutes later**_

Rainbow Dash walked away from the beaten body of Gilda, now lifeless. She sniffled, she had done it, she had gotten her revenge.

She pulled off Applejack's hat and teared up. Her friend was gone forever, but she would always be with her, in her heart.

Rainbow Dash smiled weakly and pulled the face cover up over her face. She placed Applejack's hat back on her head and took a deep breath.

She was now alone in the world. Nopony will ever believe her, they all think she's the murder, and in a way, she is. She was the one Gilda was after, and one of her best friends died as a result of this.

She began walking down the dirt road. She had won today, but it didn't chance anything. She was still wanted for murder, and there's nothing she can do about it. All she can do is continue on the path placed before her.

A path of pain and regret lay ahead. But, she was ready for it. She was going to take it head on.

She was about to begin her life on the run.

**How was it? **

**I like this one, not the best I've written, but pretty good. **

**I hope to hear positive feed back on this one.**

**Remember to R&R.**


End file.
